There is an air-conditioning apparatus that allows a heat source side refrigerant to exchange heat with an indoor side refrigerant (heat medium), the heat source side refrigerant circulating through a refrigeration cycle (refrigerant circuit) which includes an outdoor unit and a relay unit connected by pipes, the indoor side refrigerant circulating through a heat medium circuit which includes the relay unit and an indoor unit connected by pipes. The air-conditioning apparatuses having such a configuration used as building multi-air-conditioning apparatuses include an air-conditioning apparatus configured such that conveyance power for the heat medium is reduced to achieve energy saving (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).